Washington (individual)
|death = 1957 Hangar 51, Nevada, USA |profession = Soldier |allegiances = Soviet Special Forces }} Disguised as American serviceman "Washington", a Russian soldier served under Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko, helping them to infiltrate Hangar 51 in Nevada in 1957.. Biography In 1957, disguised with his comrades as US military soldiers, "Washington" aided Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko in infiltrating Hangar 51 in Nevada, USA as part of a covert Soviet invasion of America to acquire the Roswell remains. Washington accompanied his superiors to Hangar 51 in the passenger seat of a small roofless jeep along with Hoover. On the way to the hangar, Washington disapproved of several teenagers led by Jimmy Keegan speeding past in their hot rod. Once they arrived at Hangar 51, Sergeant Wycroft and his MPs approached them, informing them that thebase they were entering was closed due to weapons testing. Washington was among the four soldiers who executed the guards with their machine guns as Dovchenko tied his shoelaces, and then they leapt into a roofless jeep and were led into the hangar itself.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Their prisoners, Indiana Jones and George "Mac" McHale, were released under Dovchenko's orders, and were surrounded by the Soviets as Jones retrieved his fedora. After Jones was coerced into finding the crate holding the Roswell crash victim, he led the group into the hangar, where they awaited further instructions from their captive. When Jones asked Colonel Dovchenko for bullets, the Colonel translated this to his subordinates and they all laughed at Indy. However, the archaeologist was able to convince Dovchenko to give him several bullets which he used to locate the highly magnetized crate in which the Roswell remains were kept. The Soviets looked on in awe as Spalko opened the crate, showing them all the corpse of a deceased being from another world. However, Jones used the distraction of the inhuman body to disable the Soviet guarding him and steal a machine gun from both the latter and Franklin for himself and Mac. The two threatened Spalko, but after Mac revealed his loyalty was to the Russians, Indy realised he was outnumbered. Dovchenko ordered him to drop his gun, but when Jones did the machine gun fired and the bullet hit a Soviet in the foot, allowing the archaeologist time to climb a wall of crates and make his escape, despite the efforts of several soldiers to kill him. A chase ensued, and after causing a large car crash Jones ended up being kicked by Dovchenko into an underground testing site. During the two's brawl, a prototype rocket sled was activated and began to slowly turn on. Just as Washington and four other Soviets arrived to back up their Colonel, a flame came flying from the back of the rocket sled, incinerating all five soldiers. Behind the scenes "Washington" was played by an uncredited performer in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Like many of the Soviet Special Forces who infiltrated Hangar 51, Washington shares his name with a US president, in his case George Washington. In the ''Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic book adaptation, Washington and his comrades are not killed by the rocket sled as the pursuing Soviet soldiers are not depicted as being present during the sled's departure. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Soviet military personnel Category:Soviets Category:Deceased